


Other Christmas Days

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, awww, don't you all look at me like that, dudley you little, harry you stop it right now, why, why do i use the word reflect so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reflects upon his other Christmases during his first Christmas at Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Christmas Days

Sitting in the warm boys’ dormitory after the best Christmas Harry could remember, he reflected on all the other ones.

None of them included his parents. He was too young to remember his first Christmas with them (he was only about 4 months old).

The second was with Dursleys and he didn’t remember it either.

He did remember the third one. He got locked in his cupboard. (So he guessed that it was true for his second one too)

Fourth one, same.

And the same with fifth one, with a brief visit from his cousin. (The greedy thing wanted to show off his presents).

On his sixth one he was made to watch Dudley open his presents (Dudley always made sure to open them slowly. Although he wanted the presents, he loved torturing his cousin more).

The seventh, eight, ninth and tenth were the same, but he also had to clean up the wrapping.

Harry looked at his bed; it had his presents all neatly folded or stacked, ready to be used. He looked at the jumper he was wearing and at the snoring bed, which contained his friend.

Harry decided with a soft smile, that he could get used to Christmas, as long as he was with his friends.


End file.
